


The Star Room

by nuuuge



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind!Niall, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a delinquent and starts a new school where he meets Niall Horan, who is so different from what he knew before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Room

**Author's Note:**

> Just tell me how terrible it is. I didn't proofread, so all mistakes are mine. This was just written for fun. :) Enjoy it even if it isn't the greatest thing out there. Thank you.

“Who is that?” Harry asked Louis as they saw a smaller blonde guy walk into the classroom.

Louis and Zayn both looked up from their comic book to see who the new kid had asked about and their eyes landed on the other boy.

“That’s Niall.” They explained, “He’s cool…”

Harry looked back, saw the kid sit down. His right hand had been holding onto another boy, black ray bans hiding his eyes and Harry knew that something was off, but it only made him want to know more about the boy. He was beautiful.

Milky skin, freckles and birth marks along his cheeks and neck. He was skinny, but just the right amount and his blonde hair with the dark roots just made him seem younger. His lips were full, plump and Harry just wanted to lean over and kiss him over and over again.

“The guy beside him is Liam. He’s like his guard dog.” Zayn added on, eyeing the other boy, broad shoulders, pouty lips and harsh brown eyes glaring at anyone who seemed to be in his way.

Harry saw Niall chuckle a little, shaking his head, almost as though he heard Zayn, who was on the other side of the classroom say something. But then again, blind people had amazing hearing no? At least Harry thought so.

He was amazed.

He wanted Niall from the second he saw him. This wasn’t how the plan was supposed to go. Harry had promised his mother he’d be good this time. The last school he’d been kicked out of was for public sex. Seeing Niall, who looked so desirable in that tight, dark blue shirt and those shorts, was not something Harry needed.

This was the fourth school, Harry needed to make it work. They’d moved to a whole new town, a brand new start and to be honest this was the only school still willing to take the young delinquent and that was only because they practiced in special care here.

“He doesn’t look so tough.” Harry mused looking over Liam again. He could totally take him. Harry had beaten guys to bloody pulps before who were twice Liam’s size, but kicking the living daylights out of Liam wouldn’t get him in the good books with the sexy Niall… so Harry needed to use the tactic of actually being friendly.

He could do friendly, totally. Harry Styles was just another friendly trouble maker from your neighborhood.

Harry sighed, turning to the board shaking his head. Who was he kidding? He sucked at friendly. He couldn’t even be friendly to his own mother sometimes, let alone a really hot guy who he wouldn’t mind boning in the bathroom stall. The fact that Niall was obviously blind, probably not gay, didn’t even cross the curly haired boys mind.

School was never Harry’s strong suit. He kind of sucked at math, hated English with a passion. The curtains were blue, because they were blue. They might have been red, but the author just liked the color blue, so why bother analyzing this?

The one thing Harry did love was biology. He was always good at it. He understood it well, the body, the diseases and the microscope. It was just something he understood and excelled at. He could read his biology text book for fun if he wanted to, because biology was just that awesome.

Thankfully he had biology three times a week, twice a two-hour lecture and once a one and a half hour lab. It was almost as though Harry was in heaven, he could learn in a good facility and own, show everyone he was smart.

“Mr. Styles, you get to work with Mr Horan today.” Harry had been in school for the past 2 weeks and he’d only gotten into three fights that far, which he was quite proud of.

That Andrew Shaw kid totally deserved to get his ass whooped. He was almost like an annoying little mutt, yapping and yapping about how great this college kid (Johnny??) was in bed. Harry had been fed up, stood up and decked the guy, which ended up in a scruffy fight, both boys with matching black eyes and satisfied smirks.

Harry loved fighting. It was fun, it was a challenge and he knew that he was good at it. It didn’t involve too much work, too much thinking, just instinct and whenever someone tried to suggest boxing or something Harry declined, because he didn’t want to be restricted like boxing did, no he wanted to be free when he fought.

Harry walked over to the workstation where Niall was, the blind kid grinning in the general direction of Harry. Harry didn’t know what to do. He wanted Niall to like him, but Niall had probably heard all the rumors of Harry being a giant fighting monster (thanks Louis for starting that rumor!).

“How do you do the worksheets?” Harry asked curiously, not even thinking about it. He was fascinated by Niall, how the boy would sit in class, have every book in braille and type out what he was writing on this weird machine that turned it into braille.

“Liam usually reads me what we’ve got to do.” Niall explained thoughtfully.

Harry didn’t like that. He wanted Niall to be open, to laugh and show that perfect row of white teeth. Harry wanted Niall to be open and friendly with him, just like he was with Liam.

Harry had learnt over the few weeks he’d been at school that he really did not like Liam Payne. The guy was a pain (Harry always chuckled at the pun) in his ass. He wouldn’t leave Niall alone, always hovered and lurked in dark corners. He really was the blind kids body guard and it bothered Harry, because he just wanted Niall to himself.

Harry could do a better job of body guarding than Liam ever did… in a less creepy way of course as well, because Liam was ranked a 100 on a scale of 1 to 10 of creeper.

Harry read the instructions to Niall who seemed to frown more and more. Harry couldn’t help but freak out a little. Was he doing it wrong? He didn’t want to upset Niall, he wanted, no  _needed_  to make a good impression and judging by the smaller boys’ face the taller bloke was completely failing.

“I hate biology.” Niall declared, “Why do I need to know what Lysosomes and the Golgi Apparatus are used for? Like these are plants and I don’t care.”

Harry chuckled and looked at the smaller boy pouting. He thought about it for a moment, looking over the work sheet and then had an idea.

“You’re hearing is super sensitive yeah?” He asked Niall who nodded thoughtfully, “Okay I’ve got an idea so just stay here.”

Harry walked over to the teacher, smug grin on his face. He was finally going to get Niall to himself, away from Liam, who was glaring daggers at Harry from across the room, because Liam got stuck with Zayn as a lab partner and Zayn was as useless as a squirrel when it came to biology. He’d just bang his head on the table over and over, whine a little before going to sleep. It was routine and Harry couldn’t help but smirk and wink at Liam, who seemed to pop a vessel at the sight, face going red with rage.

“Sir, it’s a little loud in here for Niall. I was wondering if we could do the sheet in the library where it’s quieter?” He put on his best ‘I’m the greatest student ever’ smile, which he totally was when it came to biology.

“Sounds fine. Just hand it in by next class.” He let Harry and Niall go.

“I’ll do it at home sound good?” Harry asked Niall when they were in the hallway.

Mentally, the curly haired boy couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. He finally got Niall all to himself. Liam was gone, glaring daggers at a sleeping Zayn most likely and Harry just felt so on top of the world.

“Liam has told me that you’ve been checking me out.” Niall mused, the tapping of the walking cane setting the rhythm for their walk. Harry couldn’t see Nialls’ eyes behind those dumb glasses, but he knew that Niall was a smug bastard and that made Harry all the happier.

Seeing Niall so relaxed around him made Harry want to grab him. Harry just wanted to ravish Niall, pull him into a bathroom, then crash their lips together in a sloppy, rough kidd, but Harry wanted to live, and didn’t need Liam slitting his throat while he was sleeping.

“Liam was right.” Harry smirked, eyeing Niall.

“Good that I’ve got such observant friends.” Niall laughed, and it was music to Harry’s ears. He just needed more and more Niall in his life.

Fuck, Niall was addictive.

Harry could imagine giving up fighting, especially scrappy little shits like Shaw, for Niall. He’d do anything just to taste those lips. Niall probably tasted like chicken. Harry saw how Liam always brought Nandos to Niall and the blind boy would fawn over the bag as though it was porn.

“Do I even have a chance or is dick out of the question for you?” Harry asked casually, they were almost at the library, he needed to hurry up his questions. The library was where the making out would happen. What else were study rooms used for? Studying?

Niall chuckled and smirked shrugging, “Convince me?” He asked so casually that Harry was ready to rip his hair out.

Challenge accepted.

They’d made it to the library, Harry quickly flashing is school ID for the keys to a study room in the library basement and the two walked down. The basement of the library always smelled funky, if it was the lack of windows to air out or the amounts of ‘secret’ sex students were doing down there was beyond Harry, but he hated the smell.

Thankfully they got a study room with windows, that always helped the smell.

Niall and Harry sat down by the table, opened up some books, to at least have some semblance of studying if anyone walked by, before Harry touched Niall, softly at first, fingers tickling over his neck, before gripping tighter and pulling him close.

Niall chuckled, “Eager eh?” grinning like an idiot and Harry wanted to wipe that look off the smaller boy, but he loved it so much. He could feel his pants tighten a little at the mere sight of such a sexy look and it was a shame that Niall could never even see how sexy he was himself.

They moved together, Niall pulling his hands and burying them in Harry’s curls, while Harry made sure to dive in for the perfect make out session.

It was all Harry had ever envisioned. It was better than any fight he’d been in, the feeling was so perfect and made Harry run on such a high like nothing else before. Niall was perfect at kissing, lips thick and using this insane amount of tongue that most would find gross, but Harry loved.

Harry was never one for perfect kisses, no he liked the rough, sloppy, too much tongue, teeth nipping at the lips. He wanted a bit of a mess, because he was a mess and this made him feel completely. Niall kissed perfectly and Harry loved every moment of it, adding pressure, thumb rubbing against Niall’s pulse on the other boys neck.

How long Harry and Niall sat together, making out and nipping at one another, neither boy knew, but they were rudely pulled apart by an annoying knocking on the window.

Harry pulled away, Niall whining, which only made Harry want to pull the bottle blonde closer and ravish him some more, maybe this time with some wandering hands, because he just had to get a feel of those amazing arms and that perfectly sculpted chest (so sue Harry for having peaked into the change room when he knew Niall had gym!?).

“Who is it?” Niall whined, pouting.

Fuck Harry, that pout… Harry was a goner, just by that fucking adorable pout. And fuck Niall for not even knowing how sexy he was looking right now, with those lush, kissed, red, lips. His cheeks red, hair a mess… god everything about him was pure sex.

“It’s Louis… with Liam and Zayn…” Harry whined, “Louis looks way too proud. Zayn looks like he just woke up and Liam looks like he is going to rip me a new one.”

Niall laughed and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

It was weird, Niall was blind, but Harry never even found it that weird. He’d just looked at Niall as a sexy person and the idea of him being blind never even crossed Harry’s mind… yet seeing Liam so mad, and needing o explain it all to Harry opened his eyes and oddly enough he couldn’t care less.

Niall was Niall and the sunglasses and the cane didn’t matter. What did matter though was getting away from Liam, because he seriously did look like he was furious and about to murder Harry.

Harry had Niall now. But he still needed his fights and Harry had a feeling that Liam was a willing participant for those…

So maybe this new school was good for him. Got him some distractions from fights and maybe, if Zayn was ever awake enough, the tan bloke could help Harry out with his English homework. And Louis would definitely help Harry with pranks and general mischief.

Niall looked down at Niall, grinned, the flipped off the three boys behind the window. He swooped in, grabbed Niall and kissed him once more, because if you had a sexy boy like Niall in your arms, you’d want to kiss them too all the time.

Honestly, Niall was perfect. Harry was one lucky mother fucker. He had to remember to thank his mom and the principle for giving him one last chance at this school. 


End file.
